The Haunting
by Leland
Summary: They should've listened to the warnings, now it's too late to run... Evil has awakened. Yaoi.


Disclaimer- I don't own Prince of Tennis, only the plot and OC's.

-

-

-

-

-

-

"Hey, Kuni? Can I ask you a question?" Ryoma asked his boyfriend of 3 months.

"Yes?" Tezuka answered.

"My baka dad bought this house that we don't even use so, he wants me to invite all of the Regulars to come and live there for the summer. Would that he okay?" Ryoma said as all of the regulars stopped what they were doing and looked to their captain for his answer.

"I don't see a problem with it as long as everyone gets permission." Tezuka said after he thought about it.

"Saa, this sounds fun!" Fuji smiled as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriends, Tezuka and Ryoma, and pulled them close to his chest.

"Where is this house? And what about cost? You know for food, lights, heat, TV. etc.?" Inui asked Ryoma as Momo and Eiji cheered about being invited.

"You don't have to pay for anything; my dad is paying for it all. The address is 29 Euglena Street. (1) It's the big white house at the edge of the woods." Ryoma replied as he pulled himself out of his boyfriend's arms.

"Lucky! Summer vacation starts tomorrow and ochibi invited us to stay at his house! I'm so happy! Nyah!" Eiji screeched as he pulled Ryoma into a suffocating hug.

"Eiji be careful! He can't breathe!" Oishi scolded his own boyfriend as he pulled him off the-ever-so-turning-blue-Ryoma, going into full mother hen mode.

-

-

-

-

-

-

The next day all of the Regulars were standing in front of a very large, very old white house. As Ryoma unlocked and opened the front door he got a slight shill but he brushed it off and ignored it.

"There are enough rooms so everyone gets there own. My father's rule. The power and everything is turned on so we don't have to worry about that and I went shopping yesterday so all of the food is here too. Now all we need to do is find our rooms and get unpacked. Then I have to take care of Karupin." Ryoma said as everyone walked into the house and he let his beloved cat, Karupin, out of his carrier.

"You know Echizen, I think that is the most I have ever heard you say at once." Momo said as he started walking up the stairs to the second floor.

"Fsssh. Baka peach-butt! When did you start using words like 'think' and 'heard'?" Kaidoh hissed as he shoved Momo out of the way to get up the stairs.

"What's that supposed to mean, viper!?" Momo yelled as he and Kaidoh reached the top of the stairs.

"What did it sound like!?" Kaidoh shot back as he quickly picked his room.

Ryoma just shook his head, helped Taka bring his stuff into his room, and set off to find his own room. After a few minutes of searching, Ryoma picked the bedroom at the end of the hallway.

The rest of the day went by normally. They unpacked, made out with their boyfriends, played some tennis, the peach-butt and viper had a couple more fights, Inui made some of his infamous Inui juice which everyone didn't want to try, except Fuji of course but he is unnatural like that.

-

-

-

-

-

The next few weeks went by smoothly until something weird happened about a month in. Everyone was sitting in the living room play Go-Fish, when they all heard a noise coming from upstairs. It sounded like someone was bouncing a ball in one of the bedrooms.

"W-what's that?" Taka stuttered as everyone looked towards the sound.

"There is a 91 chance that it is just the old house making noise on its own, an 8 chance that it is a burglar, and a 1 chance that it is a ghost." Inui said looking at his notebook.

"A ghost?" Kaidoh asked quickly going pale.

But before anyone could say anything the noise stopped and soon everyone forgot about it. Later that night when Ryoma was getting ready for bed he thought something or someone touched his back but when he turned around nothing was there. He was worried for a few minutes before he shrugged it off as it was nothing to be worried about.

He should've worried.

Hours later as everyone was asleep, Ryoma woke up to a group of people all taking at once in his room. When he opened his eyes and sat up in his bed he saw that no one was there, but the voices were. Ryoma thought that maybe it was his radio but when he looked he saw that the radio was off. Then he thought maybe there were people outside his window but was on the second floor and his window was closed. How would he hear them so clearly?

Then Ryoma jumped, startled, as all of the voices got louder and louder, and sounded to get closer and closer to him. Ryoma then jumped out of bed and quickly walked to his boyfriend, Syuusuke's room.

"Syuu, wake up please!" Ryoma said in a whisper as he lightly shook his boyfriend.

"Ryo-chan what's wrong? What are you doing up?" Syuusuke asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes and yawning.

"I woke up because I heard a bunch of voices in my room! But I couldn't no one was there and I couldn't figure out where they were coming from!" Ryoma explained his cat-like golden eyes wide.

"What were they saying?" Syuusuke asked now fully awake, his blue eyes open.

"I don't know. All of the people were talking at the same time. All of there words blended together. I couldn't figure out what they were saying! They didn't sound happy, Syuusuke!" Ryoma said quickly.

**TBC…**

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

(1)- I just got finished with my ecology homework. Euglena is a type of microscopic organism that lives in fresh water, like ponds and stuff along those lines. I'm pretty sure that it's not a real address but what do I know. If it is I don't own.

This is my first fic so please be at least a little nice. There is always room for improvement. More interesting stuff will happen in the chapters to come, like someone gets their back broken in a car accident and another sees a phantom face in a computer. Plus an earthquake that only affects the regular's house. Stay tuned and please review!


End file.
